Our Spring
by Otaku Mom
Summary: Ten years ago he erased her memory and the memory of all of his younger cousins. By order of Akito, Tohru was sent far away. Akito is gone and Hatori faces a quest. What waits for him at the end of the road?
1. Prologue

Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are still the property of Natsuki Takaya. heavy sigh

Hi all, I'm back with a relatively short fic this time. The plot is quite simple compared to those I have devised in the past...this is due to a lack of time more than anything else. If I wanted to finish a story, I had to keep it simple.

I hope you will read and enjoy...please let me know what you think...good or bad. Thanks so much.

**Our Spring  
****by: Otaku Mom**

**  
**** Prologue**

He sat up in bed; it was going to be another sleepless night. There had been too many of those lately. Tomorrow Akito would be buried but tonight he had to deal with his memories once again. He was cursed with the ability to remove a person's memory and had been called upon to do so many times by the head of the family. The most unfortunate part of the curse was that he could not remove his own memories. He slipped his robe over his pajamas and took a seat at his desk. The picture of Kana stared back at him, a reminder that spring had existed for a while. It had gone away by his own hand and then come again with a young woman who had come to live with the Sohmas for three short wonderful years. He's had to erase her memory and that of his younger cousins. She disappeared from their lives and memories but the effect of her presence never did. That was a small blessing. He remembered that day. It was the one that kept him awake every night.

_Tohru Honda walked down the path to Hatori's office. She kept a smile upon her face as she bowed politely to each of the younger Sohmas. Yuki…Kyo…Kisa…Momiji…Hiro…Hatsuharu…Kagura…Ritsu…they were all along the path. Yesterday they had been her friends; today they were strangers by the decree of Akito. Ayame and Shigure were nowhere to be seen; they were probably in Akito's quarters. She approached the doctor who was watching her with solemn eyes. He invited her in the office and shut the door. The forced smile on her face hurt more than her tears would have. "Hatori-san, no one else will remember, not even me…but I hope we will all be friends when we meet again._

"_Honda-san, I will remember."_

He'd kept that promise and allowed Ayame and Shigure to share in it as well. It would have been difficult to do otherwise given their absolute refusal to have their memories erased.


	2. Chapter 1 I Did Have a Choice

Let's get the disclaimer out of the way. I don't own Fruits Basket and I don't own the characters, they are the property of Natsuki Takaya. However, the plot is mine and the original characters.

I have seven chapters written and probably only one and an epilogue to go. I thought I would try to have this posted completely by midnight Christmas eve. The prologue and first two or three chapters are very short so I'll post this chapter along with the prologue. Never fear, the chapters do get a bit longer as the story progresses. Sorry for the brevity of the first few.

I'm not sure how this story will be received. I hope I live up to my previous reputation though this is a much shorter offering than most of my fics. Please enjoy.

**Chapter 1 "I Did Have A Choice"**

Hatori Sohma stood at a silent grave under gray skies. The only sound was an occasional clap of thunder as a winter storm slowly moved into his vicinity. Eventually the storm did arrive and raindrops began to fall.

The rain formed small rivulets on his black trench coat as the water, aided by gravity, worked its way downward. He stood there staring at nothing; a slender man with a young looking face but the gray at his temples and the sadness unveiled in his dark green eyes spoke of a life that had been neither easy nor happy. He knelt down by the gravesite heedless of the damage the wet ground was causing his clothing. Raindrops mingled with teardrops and he spoke softly to the spirit he imagined hovering there. "Akito, you never did find your spring. Fly free now and may your next life be a happier one."

Two more slender figures materialized by his side. One of the men wore a black raincoat with the skirt of an elaborate white kimono peeking just below the bottom hem. He had long flowing silver hair and golden eyes that reflected sympathy for the man kneeling there.

The other man was dark. He wore a dark business suit under his black raincoat and his black hair fell in a shaggy cut to just above his collar. His dark gray eyes harbored sympathy, but also a hint of curiosity. Why would Hatori choose to spend so long at the gravesite of a person who had only brought him pain? He was certain he would never understand his best friend completely.

"Hatori-san, it's cold out here, it's time to come home. You'll catch a cold if you remain kneeling on this cold wet ground." The silver haired man's touch on his shoulder jolted Hatori from his reverie.

"Just a little longer, Ayame."

The darker haired companion stepped forward as Ayame was helpless in the face of the gentle refusal. "Ha-san, we'll stay by your side for as long as you wish to remain but it is cold out here and Aya will get sick even if you don't."

"Shigure…" Hatori nodded his head in acquiescence. "You are right of course." He accepted Shigure's hand and rose to his feet. "Let's go home."

Shigure allowed his breath to escape. He'd been afraid Hatori might not listen to reason and Ayame would have been stubborn enough to stay and of course he would have had to stay loyally by his two best friends. That was the nature of their friendship. From the time they were small children until now the three had always been best friends.

They arrived at the car and for the first time in his life Hatori moved to the passenger side with no hint of reluctance. Shigure slid in behind the wheel and glanced toward Ayame. He knew his face held a look of surprise identical to that writ upon Ayame's face. This wasn't the Hatori they knew.

Shigure turned the key and allowed the car to warm up. Hatori buried his face in his hands. "Akito is gone having never accepted the joy of spring and I sent our hope for spring away ten years ago. No one remembers those happier days except the three of us. I destroyed their memories and hers."

"Ha-san, that was no fault of yours; it was ordered by Akito and you had no choice."

"But I did have a choice, I could have refused."


	3. Chapter 2 This is My Responsibility

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are mine...but a girl can dream...right? They really do belong to Natsuki Takaya.

The plot and all original characters belong to me...although they don't really have exciting roles in my plot this time around. Such is the way of the pen...At any rate I now offer you Chapter 2. I hope you will read and enjoy short though it may be. I promise, eventually the chapters do get longer.

All comments are welcome. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.

**Chapter 2 "This Is My Responsibility"**

A month passed as Shigure and Ayame watched Hatori with grave concern. Their already serious friend had become even more somber. The spark of humor that had always lay just under the surface seemed to be totally extinguished. He went about his tasks in a robotic manner with no warmth or humor to grace his features. Ayame and Shigure did their best to penetrate the emotionless calm of their best friend. All they wanted was a smile or even anger; anything that said he was recovering.

The three men sat in Shigure's study on a chilly December evening. Warm sake and a quickly dwindling supply of cigarettes rested in the center. Silence descended after Shigure and Ayame failed once more in their attempts to waken Hatori's emotions. Hatori finally spoke after allowing a few moments of silence.

"If you two are finished with your false jocularity, I have an announcement to make." Two pair of eyes, one gold and one gray, turned in his direction.

"He spoke!" Ayame proclaimed grandly.

"He did speak." Shigure agreed.

"Are you two done? Hatori asked dryly. Silence was his answer. "Good, now maybe you'll let me talk. I had an audience with the elders today. They have granted me permission to seek out Miss Honda and ascertain that no lasting harm was done to her because of Akito's directives. I will be leaving after the New Year's Banquet for an extended period of time. Kana and her husband will cover my practice during my leave of absence."

"Hatori-san this is wonderful news! Of course I will accompany you in your quest."

"No Ayame, I can't let you do that. Mine-san is counting on you to be here during the birth of your son. There is no guarantee I will be back by that time."

"Then we will have to wait until your return. No one must deliver little Ayame but my dear Hatori-san."

The ghost of a smile caused Hatori's lips to quirk ever so slightly. "Ayame, your loyalty is touching but I don't think the babe will delay his arrival just because I may be absent."

Shigure started to speak but Hatori cut him off with a stern glare. "Shigure, don't even offer. You have a book to write and deadlines to meet. Also, this is my responsibility. I obeyed Akito's directive because I didn't have the will to refuse. My peace of mind depends on me doing this my way. You mean well Shigure but let's face it, you like to complicate my life."

The hurt on his friends' faces brought a gentle smile to Hatori's lips and it even managed to reach his eyes. "You two are my best friends and I sincerely appreciate the effort and support you've given me over the last several weeks. However this is my burden not yours and I have no wish to share it."

Hatori stubbed out his cigarette and got to his feet. He offered each of them a bow. "Sayonara." He left Shigure's house, a tall lonely figure in the moonlight.


	4. Chapter 3 A Week Should Be Enough Time

And once again I decline to claim Fruits Basket or its characters. I could really get into trouble if I tried to pretend they were mine and not Natusuki Takaya's. I hope you like the plot and my original characters though.

Please read and enjoy. Review if you so desire. I once again offer a second chapter due to the shortness of the first one I posted tonight.

**Chapter 3 "A Week Should Be Enough Time"**

Tohru Honda hummed happily as she prepared for the day's business. She glanced around the kitchen then looked at the clock and smiled in satisfaction. She had half an hour to eat her own breakfast and drink a cup of tea before the clients began arriving.

Tomo Morikawa surveyed his restaurant with pride. The simple yet elegant décor provided just the right background for the excellent cuisine he provided. Tohru Honda had come to him two years ago on the highest of recommendations by colleagues in Sapporo, Hakodate, Aomori, and Morioka. They had told him that the only difficulty with her was her inability to stay in one place for more than a year. He considered himself fortunate that she was still with him in Koriyama after two years. He knew he had been wise to hire her as his chef. After only three months he had seen an increase in the popularity of his restaurant and this was largely due to the excellence of the food.

After six months he had given her free rein with the menu. When she suggested four alternating menus, he had been hesitant. He had not been convinced that changing menus each week would be good for business but agreed to her suggestion of a 45-day trial period. Her idea had proved to be very successful. More and more he left the menu and the management of the restaurant in her capable hands. He only had to manage the restaurant's finances, which left him with more time to concentrate on his many other enterprises. It also gave him more time to prepare his sons, Kira and Satoshi for running his empire after his retirement although, the gods willing, that was still many years away. Toshi had expressed an interest in the young woman running his restaurant and Tomo had approved his choice. That had been about three months ago and he was pleased to note that Toshi was finally making inroads on Miss Honda's affections. He had hopes that meant she could be persuaded to stay in Koriyama.

Tohru stepped into the seating area for a final check before opening the doors. "Morikawa-san, good morning. May I bring you a cup of tea?"

"Yes please. I will be in my office."

Tohru brought him his tea and turned to go.

"Honda-san…"

"Yes sir?"

"Toshi will be here to walk you home tonight. He asked me to let you know." The light blush on her cheeks gave him hope for the success of his son's suit.

"Thank you sir. I'll be sure and wait for him."

Hatori had begun his search in Asahikawa because that was where he and his friends had pulled some strings to get her into culinary school without going through the usual admission channels. They had searched for a place on the northern island of Hokkaido because that placed her well out of Akito's reach. She had finished school there at the top of her class and immediately been hired by the best restaurant in town. She had stayed there about a year and then moved south. He had followed her trail from there to Sapporo, to Hakodate, to Aomori, to Morioka, and finally to Koriyama. In each town he heard basically the same story. She had gone to work in the good restaurants and improved them to the point where they were judged to be one of the best. Each time she had grown restless and moved on to a new town after about a year.

He finally arrived in Koriyama and wondered where he might have to go next. He was pleased to find out she was still here even after two years. Obviously Tohru-san was doing well in her career and seemed to have adjusted socially considering the friends she had made in each town where she worked. He could probably go home with a clear conscience. She had done well with the start he, Ayame, and Shigure had provided.

However, he was enjoying the freedom outside the Sohma compound and he was curious as well. What type of young woman had she developed into over the ten years and why was she still in Koriyama after two years? She had broken her pattern and he wanted to know why.

He found out that Tomo Morikawa had gone to school with one of the Sohmas, his Uncle Shu, who had been contemporary with his father. He shamelessly employed his uncle's name to gain an interview with Tohru's current employer. That accomplished he checked into a hotel on the same avenue as Morikawa's restaurant. A week should be enough time. He laughed at himself. His efforts today were worthy of Shigure himself and he had actually had fun. Perhaps there was something to be said for subterfuge...


	5. Chapter 4 I am Pleased to See You

Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

All original characters and the plot are my property. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 4 "I Am Very Pleased to See You"**

Tohru waited patiently at the door of the restaurant for Toshi. He was often a few minutes late in picking her up but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the atmosphere of the peaceful night after the day's hectic schedule. She loved Koriyama and the people here but she wondered how long she would stay. Each time she thought she might stay she would get this undeniable urge to move south and to try again to find the missing pieces of her past. Morikawa-san had given her much freedom with his restaurant and then there was Toshi san...She was content to stay for a while longer in these circumstances…perhaps she had finally come to a place she could call home.

Toshi arrived out of breath and full of apologies for his late arrival. He had finished his paperwork later than usual so had taken the second bus instead of the first one he usually took and then there had been a flat tire.

Tohru took in his tousled hair which was sticking straight up from the many times he had run his hands through it while he was apologizing. She smiled up at him and his tumbling excuses ground to a halt. He was a very sweet and kind man and she liked him a lot.

"Shall we go Toshi-san?" Neither of the two were aware that their interaction was being watched by an interested party and probably would not have been disturbed if they had known.

Hatori stood out on his balcony smoking. He watched as a young man raced down the street and then stopped to speak with a young woman standing outside the restaurant. When the two began walking down the street together he wondered if that might be Tohru-san and if the man might be special to her. If she was and if he was that might explain why she was still here.

Tohru closed the door behind her after she said good night to Toshi. She knew he wanted to be invited in but Reikishi-san discouraged such actions at night. She really didn't mind. What she wanted right now was a cup of hot tea and a good night's sleep. Tomorrow was Tuesday and the day after was her day off. The first six months she was in Koriyama she had not taken any days off. Her first goal had been to prove herself to Morikawa-san and the second goal had been to be sure the assistant chef could handle things when she was not present. Her current assistant was doing a wonderful job of learning her recipes and she was certain that once she did leave, if she left, Harukia-san would do as good or better job as her replacement. Her eyes drifted shut. Tomorrow would be another good day with more memories to be made.

The next day Tohru arrived at the restaurant to find her boss there before her.

"Morikawa-san, good morning. You are here early today."

"Ah, Honda-san, yes I am. The nephew of a dear friend of mine called. He is in town for a week or so and wondered if we could meet. My schedule is so busy that I could only fit him in early this morning. He was very kind and agreed."

"Why that's wonderful! Have you ever met him before?"

"No, so I look forward to it. Honda-san, you are off tomorrow, right?"

"Yes Sir."

"May I ask you to do me a favor? I would very much like to show Sohma-san around but I have no time. Would you be willing to act as his guide in my place?

"Morikawa-san I am honored you would ask me to help you with such an important task. I only had shopping planned tomorrow and that doesn't take much time. I would like to help you out by guiding your guest."

"Then it's arranged. I will invite you to meet him after we have become acquainted."

"Very well, that will be fine. I must excuse myself and start the meal preparations."

"Of course Honda-san. I'll send for you later."

Hatori was prompt in arriving for his 7:00 am appointment with Tomokazu Morikawa. The older man greeted him politely.

"Sohma-san I am so happy you agreed to meet with me at such an inconvenient hour."

"It was not inconvenient at all Morikawa-san. I am an early riser. Uncle Shu asked me to convey his greetings. "

"Shu-san was always such a kind man. Tell me of him and of his family please."

Hatori spoke with Tomo Morikawa at length. He very much wished that he had invited either Shigure or Ayame to accompany him as he talked. He wasn't very good at this type of subterfuge and small talk was really not him. Finally he managed to steer the conversation in the direction he wanted by commenting on the restaurant and congratulating Morikawa on the increasing success of his business.

A smile creased Tomo's face at the compliments. "Sohma-san, I am quite pleased myself. I have to admit some of my success can be attributed to my head chef. I hired Miss Tohru Honda about two years ago and things have only gotten better. Would you be interested in meeting her?"

Hatori wanted to shout yes but remained very polite. "If Morikawa-san still has time for such introductions I would be honored to meet such a valued addition to your business."

"Please wait here Sohma-san and I will return."

Tohru turned as her boss entered the kitchen. "Honda-san, do you have a moment? I would like you to come greet the nephew of my old friend Shuichiro Sohma."

"Of course Morikawa-san. May I have a minute first?"

"Certainly. Come to my office when you are done."

Tohru checked with the staff to be sure all was well and then she checked her appearance in a mirror. She removed her apron and wiped a smudge of flour from her nose. She did not want to present a sloppy appearance to her employer's honored guest. She then proceeded to his office. Her light tap on the door was immediately answered. "Honda-san, please enter."

"Sohma-san this is my colleague Honda-san."

"I am very pleased to see you Honda-san. Morikawa-san speaks very highly of you." To say that he was pleased to meet her seemed a bit deceptive. After all, he had already met her although it had been ten years since the last time he saw her. He hoped his slight change of phrasing would be attributed to the part of Japan in which he was raised.

"Honda-san please say hello to my friend Hatori Sohma."

"Hello. How-do-you-do? I am very pleased to meet you."

Hatori offered her his chair and took the one closer to the wall. He felt a twinge of regret that she should greet him as a stranger when they had once know each other so well. They talked about the restaurant and other things. Once Tomo was certain the two could get on well together he executed his idea.

"Sohma-san, I am sorry but I do not have much time. I spoke with Honda-san earlier and asked her for her help. She is off tomorrow and since I can't show you around, she has agreed to do so for me. Is this an acceptable idea?"

"If Honda-san is agreeable, I will be happy to accept your offer. I'm a stranger here and would enjoy a guide who is familiar with the area." Hatori turned to the young woman. "Will this be okay with you?"

"Of course. I can meet you in the lobby of the hotel at 10:00 tomorrow morning. Okay?"

Hatori smiled warmly. "That will be perfect. Thank you."

Hatori then bade his host good bye and took his leave. Tohru returned to the kitchen thinking what a polite, kind man Hatori Sohma was. She looked forward to the next day and the opportunity to show him around Koriyama.


	6. Chapter 5 I've Been Searching

Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the sole property of Natsuki Takaya. I thank her for allowing me to borrow them and use them in my fanfics.

Well, I didn't get a chapter posted last night, for those of you who expected it, I do apologize. I hope you will read and enjoy this chapter. Thanks so much for taking the time to look.

**Chapter 5 "I've Been Searching for my Lost Memories"**

The next day arrived with the promise of fine weather. Tohru arose early so she could clean her apartment and get her shopping done before meeting up with Morikawa-san's guest. At 9:00 the small one bedroom studio was spotless and the groceries were all put away. She didn't have to leave for half an hour s decided to acquire Reikishi-san's permission to invite Hatori Sohma to her apartment for the evening meal, and of course she would invite Reikishi-san as well.

Tohru had always been a nurturer. She was in her element when she could prepare a dinner and lavish attention upon other people. Keiko Reikishi was never one to turn down a free meal and she readily agreed to Tohru's request. Having settled things satisfactorily, Tohru headed for the hotel.

Hatori sat at ease in the hotel lobby as he waited for Tohru. A book rested in his lap but he wasn't reading it. Instead he reflected upon the past and the benefits it had brought to his family. Tohru had been cute as a high school student and she had matured into a lovely young woman both inside and out. Kyo, Yuki, and Momiji had all been in love with Tohru during the high school years. It seemed odd to realize that Yuki and Momiji both had wives and families now. Kyo had spent a majority of his years after high school imprisoned in the little hut reserved for the "dangerous" cat of the zodiac. After Akito's death, he, Ayame, and Shigure had petitioned for Kyo to be set free. The council had granted their request and Kyo was picking up the pieces of his life where they had lay since he entered confinement. It was in Kyo's life that Tohru's lasting legacy was most evident. Even after all of their memories were erased, the cat had not experienced the loneliness and isolation to the extent of his predecessors. Akito's most strident objections had not kept the younger Sohmas from visiting Kyo on a regular basis during his confinement. To Akito's credit, he hadn't tried really hard to stop the visitations.

There had been times when Kyo's optimism and patience flagged, but his spirit was never broken. There was something sustaining him through all of his trials. Hatori was convinced it was the influence of Tohru during the time she had stayed with the Sohmas. He was thankful that while Tohru's memory had been erased, the good she had done for his younger cousins had continued to live on.

The whoosh of the automatic doors attracted his attention and he saw Tohru crossing the lobby toward him. He stood and tucked his book into the pocket of his coat as he waited.

Tohru saw the tall Sohma gentleman stand as she entered the hotel lobby. She increased her pace. _Was she late? Had she kept him waiting? When would she learn to be more responsible?_

"Sohma-san, I am so very sorry. Did I keep you waiting? Have you waited a long time? Please excuse my irresponsibility."

"Miss Honda, it's okay. You are not late at all. I was just enjoying the seating in the lobby and doing a little people watching. I also took the opportunity to read some passages from my cousin's latest novel."

"Your cousin is an author? How wonderful! And Sohma-san, your are a doctor! That's amazing! What is your cousin's name…oh is that rude of me to ask?"

"Not rude at all. His name is Shigure Sohma. And Miss Honda…please call me Hatori. After all, I think we will be friends and it saves confusion. There are many Sohmas where I live."

"Okay…Hatori-san it is. I must return the honor. Please call me Tohru."

"As you wish Tohru-san."

"Shigure Sohma…the Shigure Sohma is your cousin? How wonderful! I have read many of his books. He looks so kind in his author's photo and he is very talented."

"Yes he is, but if you ever meet him don't tell him. He already has a huge ego. So tell me Tohru-san, what are we planning today?"

"I thought we would take the bus to Inowashiro Lake and have lunch there. I packed bentos for us this morning. And then we can go to Shirakawa. There are some wonderful historic buildings there. We will come back to Koriyama after that and you are invited for lunch at my place along with my landlady, Reishiki-san. But…Oh I didn't think this through, I should have asked. What if you don't like lakes and historic sites? What if you wanted to eat out instead of having dinner at my place. I'm so sorry Hatori-san! I made plans without consulting you first. Please tell me if you would like to do something different."

"Tohru-san…Tohru-san…" It was Shigure's old ploy except he would have said Tohru-kun. Nevertheless, it worked. Tohru looked at him and immediately stopped panicking that she might have displeased him.

"Your plans are perfect. Thank you very much for taking the time to plan our day. I shall be delighted to join you and your landlady for dinner this evening."

"Oh, good…then shall we go Hatori-san?"

It was still late winter and the bare deciduous trees provided a stark contrast to the blue waters and even bluer sky. As they walked along the shore a hint of green cropped up as an occasional evergreen appeared.

"Hatori-san, look! Spring is on the way." As proof Tohru offered Hatori the branch of a tree with slight bulges hinting of leaves ready to burst open as soon as the days warmed. Eventually they arrived at a picnic area populated by many stone table and benches and very few people.

"Let's eat lunch here." Tohru indicated a table overlooking the lake and Hatori nodded in approval. "Thank you very much for carrying the bento Hatori-san."

"It was no trouble. I'm glad I could help."

The two sat and watched the birds as the darted about the skies. Sometimes they would dive for the water and catch up their meal in their beaks and other times they performed air acrobatics that would delight the gloomiest audience. Neither Tohru nor Hatori felt all that gloom so the birds were wonderful to watch. The lake was deserted except for a few hardy souls who wanted to enjoy the tranquil air of the shore while it lasted. In a few weeks as the weather warmed it would be an area teeming with life and noise once more. For now though, all was serene.

After a few minutes of quiet Tohru spoke. "This is nice. I love to come here on my days off. Sometimes I bring a book and sometimes I bring my journal. It's very peaceful this time of year but very exciting once spring begins. I like to come and watch the families play in the sand and in the water when it gets warm enough. Spring is the beginning of so much that is wonderful, it's my favorite season."

Hatori nodded his head in agreement but didn't have much to say.

"Is the bento okay Hatori-san? It's not too bland is it?"

Hatori smiled at Tohru. "It's excellent Tohru-san." He wondered how often she had used those very same words when she had lived in Shigure's house and he had joined them for a meal. At this moment he was glad he still had those memories.

As they returned to the bus stop he caught himself smiling more than he had in years. Tohru was still Tohru…her enthusiasm for life had never waned and the joy she found in every moment of every day still existed.

As the bus took them to Shirakawa he found himself talking about the extended Sohma family to a sympathetic listener. He talked a little about Akito and Tohru's sympathies were immediately engaged.

"How sad for you. I can tell you loved Akito very much…and to die as such a young age…I wonder why things like that happen. You know, my mom died in a car accident when she was about Akito's age. I was very sad, but I had learned a lot from her. She always insisted we look for the good things in life and to always move forward no matter what. She told me every memory is precious. She was right…I suppose that's why I keep moving…"

"Oh?'

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say that last part aloud. I was just thinking."

"Perhaps you would like to talk about that last part?" Hatori suggested.

"No thank you. I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems. Oh look! Here we are Hatori-san!"

Hatori allowed himself to be distracted but resolved he would return to the subject later. They strolled through the streets of Shirakawa admiring the ancient architecture and visiting the museums and temple grounds. They bought nikuman from a market stall and later had tea at one of the quaint old-fashioned teahouses. Gradually Tohru began to talk about her life.

"It is quite strange really. Mom died when I was in my first year of high school. I was 15 at the time. Up until then I can remember everything so clearly, but I cannot remember much of my high school years beyond Mom's death. My memory of that time is fuzzy. I know I graduated but beyond that…" Tohru shrugged her shoulders. "I wish I could remember more. I am certain there are a lot of good memories I've forgotten of that time."

Hatori felt guilt plunge into his heart like the blade of a knife. He had robbed her of those memories. The Sohmas had been too intertwined with that part of her life and his curse did not allow him to pick and choose which memories to take and which ones to leave. He wondered how she would feel to know he was a part of her forgotten past.

"I know I graduated because my teachers told me so. They never said from where, though. I don't know if they didn't know or weren't allowed to tell me for some reason. I just woke up one morning in Asahikawa with a bankbook and a full scholarship to that school. It seems quite a mystery to me that I should wake up in a dorm room with no idea of where I came from or what I had done with the last three years of my life." Hatori remembered the trip. He had kept her sedated the whole way so she wouldn't waken and see him. It was determined that he accompany her on that trip because he could block the last vestiges of her memory once they arrived.

"I don't know how I got there, but whoever left me there was very kind. I had everything I needed and I enjoyed school very much. I learned a lot about cooking that I either didn't know, or had forgotten. I also learned a lot of new recipes and techniques that I'm certain I wouldn't have know otherwise. It was really fun!"

"I am glad you liked it? How did you end up in Koriyama?"

"oh that…I suppose you could say I've been searching for my lost memories." Tohru glanced at her watch. "Hatori-san we better hurry or we'll miss the bus back to Koriyama!"

"Okay. Perhaps we can continue our conversation later…"

"Perhaps."

They raced for the bus stop making it a game between them. They had about 30 seconds to spare when they arrived. Tohru's face was alight with laughter and Hatori was surprised to find he was laughing as well. How long since he'd had this much fun.


	7. Chapter 6 Think About It Sohma san

One more chapter for tonight so I can stay on the schedule I set in my mind for this story. Read and enjoy.

Please keep in mind that Fruits Basket and the Fruits Basket characters belong to Natsuki Takaya. The plot and the original characters if you happen to like one or both are mine. I hope you like both of them.

Thank you so much for taking the time to read and to review if you feel so inclined.

**Chapter 6 "Think About It Sohma-san"**

The bus arrived back in Koriyama only to be met by a drastic change in the unpredictable winter weather. A cold winter rain had begun to fall and by the time Hatori and Tohru drew even with his hotel they were both cold and shivering from the water that had soaked through their hair and streamed down into the collars of their jackets.

Hatori grabbed Tohru's hand and pulled her into the warmth of the hotel lobby. "Tohru-san, we are both going to develop fevers or at the very least, catch a cold if we don't get out of these wet things. Let's wait the rain out in the warmth of my room and then we can continue on to your place. I'm sure I have something dry you can wear while I have the hotel dry our clothing."

Tohru's cheeks turned red and not from the cold. "Oh no Hatori-san. I couldn't possibly take advantage of your kindness. I don't want to be such trouble. I'll be fine until…"

"Tohru-san, it is no trouble." Hatori's warm hand covered her own. "What would trouble me is if you were to fall ill when I could have prevented it."

"Oh…in that case, thank you."

Hatori nodded and led the way to his room. He tossed Tohru his nightshirt and one of the hotel robes. "Here take these. Drop your wet clothes outside of the shower room door and I'll have the hotel attend to them. You take the shower first."

"But Hatori-san you should go first, it's your room and…"

"This is an argument you won't win Tohru-san. The longer we discuss this, the longer it will be before I can take my shower"

Tohru found herself in the bath with no more to say. She placed all of her wet garments together in a tidy bundle and set it outside the door. Hatori changed into a dry pair of slacks and a dark green sweater as he waited.

Tohru took her shower in record time. She giggled when she looked in the mirror. The night shirt hung well below her knees and tried to fall off of her shoulders. The robe wasn't much better as a good three inches of it dragged on the floor. _Oh well, it's only temporary._ She slipped her feet into the pair of socks Hatori had thoughtfully provided and stepped outside the door only to stumble on the hem and go sprawling into Hatori's arms. He managed, just barely, to keep her from coming in contact with his torso. Hatori's cheeks turned red as he realized he was holding a half naked woman in his arms. The robe had come uncinched when Tohru stepped on the hem and his nightshirt had chosen to slip off of her shoulders leaving very little to the imagination. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat as he set her upright on her feet. "I'll go take my shower now…I ordered tea, it should be here soon." He sounded gruff even to himself.

"Okay" Tohru's voice sounded meek and her cheeks were aflame as well. Hatori shut the shower door behind him and leaned against it as he waited for his heartbeat to slow. He would apologize later. As he showered, two things lay on his mind. One was that he had almost revealed the Sohma secret to Tohru…and two…Tohru was very much a woman now. He should pack up his things and go home tomorrow but he knew he wasn't going to do so. He wanted to know more about Miss Tohru Honda and the woman she had become. He sighed…he should probably call Shigure to talk him out of this sudden insanity…but he knew he wouldn't do that either. Tohru appealed to him in a way he had never imagined.

When he came out of the shower Tohru was setting out the tea. She had tightened the nightshirt with the belt from the robe and turned it into a modest shirtdress. The robe lay abandoned across the bed.

"Tohru-san…I'm…"

"Hatori-san…I'm…"

They laughed as they spoke in unison. "Ladies first," Hatori invited.

"I'm sorry. I know I'm clumsy and I didn't mean to cause trouble.'

"I am the one who should apologize. I was surprised and over-reacted. Friends?"

"Friends" Tohru agreed as she accepted his offered hand.

"Marilu said our clothes would be laundered and dry soon and I called my landlady to let her know we were delayed by the weather."

"Marilu…?"

"oh, she's the maid for this floor. She eats in the restaurant often and we always talk. Sit and have some tea. It's delicious."

Tohru kept up a constant stream of chatter as they had their tea. She talked about the area and some of its other attractions.

"Perhaps we can visit those on your next day off" Hatori suggested.

Tohru's eyes widened in surprise. "Will you still be here by then?"

"Yes. I've needed a vacation for years and I like it here. I think I'll stay a while.."

"I like it here as well, but I don't know if I'll stay. I know Toshi-san wants me to and I might, if he asks."

"Toshi-san?"

"Morikawa-san's younger son…he seems to like me and I think I like him as well."

"I see." Hatori was surprised by the small twinge of regret that pinged at his heart. Now he knew at least part of the reason why she was still here.

Their freshly laundered clothes were returned by the time the tea was finished and aside from the wet streets and sidewalks a person would never know it had rained. The early evening sky was clear as they walked to Tohru's apartment. "Come in and be comfortable while I prepare dinner. Reikishi-san will be here in about an hour. There's music or books, or TV." Tohru gestured around her apartment as she fastened an apron around her slim waist.

"Thank you I will." Hatori selected some music and a book then made himself comfortable. It was a small place but Tohru had made it seem spacious and welcoming. There were three or four pictures of her mother placed about the room and there was a picture, probably from junior high, of Tohru, Arisa Uotani, and Saki Hanajima. He was glad Shigure had managed to smuggle those out of the house and into Tohru's stuff when they had removed her and her belongings to Asahikawa.

The aromas emanating from the kitchen triggered his appetite and his stomach rumbled just as a knock sounded at the door. Tohru moved swiftly to answer the door. "Reikishi-san, I'm so glad you could make it. Please come in. Dinner will be ready in five minutes." She introduced the two of them and returned to her cooking.

"Reikishi-san, I'm pleased to meet you. I am Hatori Sohma."

The landlady nodded curtly and looked him over with sharp, piercing black eyes. "Hmph…I approve."

"Excuse me but you approve of what?"

"You of course. Tohru-kun is like my own daughter. I want her to find a nice young man and settle down. She's spent too much of her young life wandering. I think you'll do nicely. Not like that Toshi Morikawa…he's a good kid but a bit spoiled. Tohru-kun doesn't need that."

"I appreciate the thought, but I don't really qualify as a young man and Honda-san and I aren't that close. I am only an acquaintance of Tomo Morikawa and she graciously agreed to show me around for him."

The small elderly woman looked at him sharply once more. "That may be your story but there's more to it than that."

Just then Tohru called for them to come eat. Hatori sighed in relief. The landlady was a little too sharp for his peace of mind.

The remainder of the evening passed smoothly and after a final cup of tea Reikishi-san and Hatori bade Tohru good night.

As Hatori turned to head back to his hotel Mrs. Reikishi clutched his sleeve to halt him. "Sohma-san, you are a part of her missing pass aren't you? You can fill in her lost memories but you don't plan on it do you?"

Hatori frowned. "I fail to see how it would help if I did Reikishi-san. She'd only have words, but the memories still won't surface. Would that be of benefit to Honda-san?"

"Why are you so certain that the words won't bring back her memories?"

"I'm not but I don't want her to be disappointed."

"She won't be. Tell her."

"I can't."

"Cant or won't? Will the memories be that painful for her or perhaps for you?"

"Probably…excuse me please. I have a phone call to make yet tonight."

"Think about it Sohma-san."


	8. Chapter 7 It Has Happened Before

Hi, I'm back again with my next chapter. I guess I didn't make my Christmas goal, but hey...I think New Years is more appropriate for a Fruits Basket story. Before I go any further, let me state my disclaimer. Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Having said that, I will also stay that the plot and all original characters are mine. I hope you like both. Please read and enjoy. Reviews or just opinions good and bad are welcome. Thank you so much for taking the time to check it out.

**Chapter 7 "It has happened Before"**

Hatori sat staring at the phone as he considered what Reishiki-san had said. Perhaps he really should call Shigure…but not yet. His cell phone was home on his desk. He had forgotten it accidentally (on purpose). Akito was no longer there and Kana and her husband would watch over the new head of the family. He didn't have to be available for emergencies 24-7. He wasn't abdicating his responsibilities but he was delegating them for a change. Shigure and Ayame received a call from him every few days so he was not totally out of touch. Yes, calling Shigure could wait. Just a little bit longer for himself, he was beginning to believe that wasn't so much to ask.

The week passed and then two weeks and then three weeks…

Hatori rented a room from Reikishi-san when he decided he was going to stay in Koriyama for a few weeks. He like the atmosphere at her house and was pleased that she had agreed to rent him an upstairs room when he broached the subject with her. He ate most of his meals at Tomo Morikawa's restaurant for two reasons. One was because the food was excellent, and the other was because Tohru always found time to chat with him during his visits there.

Tomo watched the relationship between Hatori and Tohru with interest. After a week or so he gave a resigned sigh and shrugged his shoulders. If the distinguished Sohma gentleman was interested in Honda-san then Toshi was probably out of luck and in line for some heartbreak. Such is the way of the world. Toshi was still young; he would meet someone else someday.

Each Wednesday Hatori arranged for him and Tohru to spend the day together. Ostensibly, it was because he still wanted a guide for the area. In reality, he wanted to learn more about Tohru and the woman she had become. There were a lot of things she didn't talk of very often, but he pieced her story together because he had been a part of those things she didn't talk about.

Tohru had done well at Asahikawa and made friends along the way. She had spent a lot of time alone but never complained of loneliness.. Her talent and her gentle nature always won her at least a couple of good friends in each town where she lived. She had moved frequently until now and always to the south hoping she might find the key to recovering her lost memories. He'd learned she was sad at times but it never lasted but the more he learned the more he was certain Reikishii-san had been right. He would eventually have to reveal what he knew of Tohru's past and the part he had chosen to play in her loss of memories, but not yet. Perhaps if he could put it off a while longer, she would know him well enough that he wouldn't necessarily be a villain for stealing her memories. Her good opinion did mean a lot to him and he wasn't in a hurry for it to change.

Tohru, for her share in the matter, was happier than she had ever been. Her tenuous feelings for Toshi faded as she came to know Hatori Sohma better and to realize that she was falling in love with him. Toshi still walked her home each Monday night and she continued to enjoy their time together but it wasn't really the same since Hatori Sohma had come into her life. She knew she was hurting Toshi each time she rebuffed his advances but she knew now that friendship was the only relationship she and he would share. Toshi was aware of it too, but even so, he insisted on spending time with Tohru.

Tohru had felt a connection with Hatori from the very first. She wasn't sure why he stayed in Koriyama but she hoped it was because of her. Her days off passed swiftly when he accompanied her. It didn't really matter if it was a simple walk on the lakeshore, a sightseeing tour, or a shopping trip. The two of them spent the time laughing and talking amicably. Nothing was insignificant when he was there. Every moment was a memory to be made, a time for her to treasure.

After Hatori's first full week in Koriyama, he and Tohru developed a pattern. After acquiring a room at Reikishi-san's, Hatori arrived at the restaurant each evening to walk Tohru home. The only day he didn't walk her home was on Mondays because he respected Toshi's feelings on that.

Once they arrived at Tohru's door, the plans varied depending on the situation. Sometimes he would accept her invitation to come in for a cup of tea and on other evenings he would politely refuse and continue on his way home. Tohru found that a lot of evenings when he did come in they could talk about almost anything. There were evenings when they would play cards and other evenings when they would just keep each other company while each read their own book selection. Hatori never stayed past 10 and Tohru never dreamed of asking him to do so. She knew that his presence made her heart beat more quickly and made her day brighter. It was an unspoken fact that eventually Hatori would have to leave Koriyama and return home where he was needed but she wanted to store up as many memories as possible before that time. Maybe after he left she would move on again, but for now each day was precious because he was there.

The days passed and one evening Hatori hung up the phone and looked at his calendar. It surprised him to see that Shigure was correct. He truly had been in Koriyama for four weeks. It didn't seem so much time had passed. He wanted to stay a while longer and spend more time with Tohru, but the strings of Sohma house were reaching out to pull him home again. He knew it wouldn't be long before he had to return. Before that though…before that he would spend more time with Tohru and consider the best way to tell her of her past. He looked forward to and dreaded that moment. He only hoped that he would find the right moment.

That moment came faster than he expected. One night he walked Tohru home and accepted her invitation to come in for a cup of tea. She went into the kitchen to prepare the tea and he realized he had forgotten his book. The walked toward the kitchen to let her know he would be back in a few minutes. He reached the opening between the living room and kitchen just as Tohru was turning to bring the tea tray. The two collided and "POOF"

Hatori found himself smothering in his own clothing as he changed to his sea dragon form. The form wasn't much larger than a seahorse and he wasn't sure if he was embarrassed more because the form was so small or if it was because it was so strange for a man to change forms.

"Hatori-san…Hatori-san? You…you're a sea horse. Oh what should I do? Salt water or fresh?"

Tohru filled the tub with warm water and added sea salt from her pantry. She then left the seahorse in the bath room along with his neatly folded clothing and shut the door. Somehow the incident seemed familiar like _de ja vu. "This is very strange," _she thought. "_Why didn't I panic? Why aren't I more surprised?" _Tohru knew herself quite well and she knew something like this should have sent her into hyper-mode, but here she was calmly preparing another pot of tea and waiting for Hatori to emerge. She knew he would…somehow.

Hatori returned to full consciousness in a tub of salted water. His clothes were placed neatly on a tub-side stand and waiting for him. He drained the tub and turned on the shower to rinse off the salt. He admired the fact that Tohru had reacted in such an organized fashion, but he was also surprised. Was it possible…?

Tohru looked up from her book as he came out of the bath. "Hatori-san you're okay. I'm so glad to see you again. It's amazing that you can change form like that. Is there really that much magic in the world? I think it's wonderful! Are you ready for your tea now? I'm so sorry if my clumsiness caused you any discomfort."

"Tohru-san…"

"Yes, I'm sorry. Here's your tea. So what just happened…I mean I know you changed form, but why?"

"Before I answer your questions, let me ask one of you."

"Oh, sure."

"Why did you react so calmly and why have you accepted my alternate form so easily?"

Tohru giggled. "That's two questions Hatori-san. You know, I was just asking myself that very same question. I don't know. It's strange isn't it? It somehow seems like…" She shrugged her shoulders. "like _de ja vu_…like this has happened before…"

Hatori collapsed into the chair opposite her. His damp hair fell across his eyes as he considered his next move.

"Hatori-san?" Tohru asked softly.

He looked up at her and brushed the hair from his eyes. Uncertainty showed through and something more. "It has happened before. Under slightly different circumstances but it has happened."

"What…what do you mean Hatori-san? What happened before?"


	9. Chapter 8 Come Back to Me Soon

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters belong to me, They are the property of Natsuki Takaya.

Hi, It's New year's and I hope every one has a very Happy New Year. This is my next to last chapter and I hope you will enjoy it. I will post the final chapter and the epilogue later today, probably tonight. It's 5:00 in the morning on New Year's as I post this, and I have to get some sleep before the family festivities. Hence, the rest of the story will have to wait.

Please enjoy and review if you feel like it. I appreciate any and all comments on my stories. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.

**Chapter 8 "Come back to Me Soon"**

How could this have happened before…Hatori considered his response carefully. He could just pass her query off as reminding him of similar incidents in his life. He had not specifically said it had happened or at least not in so many words. She would believe that was what he had meant. She still trusted people that much. However Tohru deserved better than that. It was time to tell Tohru her story but he feared her reaction. Would she be angry? Hurt? Disappointed? Would he still have a place in her life? To think he might not be able to stay near her, to see her smile each time they met…that hurt more than he could believe possible. It was almost as if he had…no that would never do. He couldn't have fallen in love…right?

"Tori-san are you certain you're okay? You weren't hurt were you? You've been sitting there fro a while without speaking. Shall I take a look?"

Her questions penetrated his awareness and it suddenly dawned on him that she had been calling him Tori-san for the last little while. His heart skipped a beat as his green eyes gazed into her teal blue eyes and he knew…he knew he had fallen in love with Tohru Honda. He smiled gently at her concern. "No, I'm quite all right. I was just considering how to tell you why you had this sense of _deja vu." _His smile faded to be replaced by a troubled expression.

"Tori-san?"

"I will get to the point in a moment. I need to tell you something before I do. I am very afraid right now because I don't want to lose someone precious to me for a second time."

Tohru looked at him in confusion. "I don't understand, what do you mean?"

"I mean I've fallen in love with this warm, wonderful, beautiful woman and I don't quite know how to tell her or even if I should tell her…but I do want her to know that I love her."

"Oh, is that all? If you love her she's sure to love you Tori-san. Who is she? Do I know her? Oh, Tori-san doesn't she mind that I so selfishly ask you to spend your evenings here with me?"

Hatori chuckled despite the circumstances. "Oh Tohru-san, you silly precious woman…it's you I love. How could you possibly object to yourself?"

"Me? You love me Tori-san?" She looked at him in wide-eyed wonder. "But that's wonderful because I love you too."

"Tohru-san, that makes me very happy but don't be so quick to say so. You may feel differently after I've told you my story."

"Mmmm…I don't think it will change anything Tori-san." She leaned in close to him with sparkling eyes. "I don't think there is anyway that could happen."

Tohru's nearness sparked awareness within Hatori that he sought to squelch. Instead, he leaned in and lightly kissed her on the lips. "Listen before you decide."

"Okay." Tohru moved to sit beside him on the sofa and prepared to listen attentively to every word.

Hatori took a deep breath and then plunged into his story. "You see Tohru-san, I am a part of that past you keep searching for…my family and our curse are the reasons it was forgotten."

"How can that be? I still don't get it."

"Of course you won't Tohru-san. That's why I need to tell you your story. I can leave that much with you even if you wish never to see me again once it's told."

Tohru started to protest but Hatori pressed his finger to her lips. "Just listen and then speak." She nodded her head to show compliance with his wishes. Hatori then began speaking.

"I first met you after your mother's death and after you had come to live with Shigure in his house. You spent some time in the forest but there was a landslide and your tent was buried. Shigure took you under his guardianship." He told her of her sojourn in the woods as he had heard it from Shigure, Yuki and her. He spoke of haw she had come to live with Shigure, Yuki, and a few days later, Kyo as well. Most of what he told her was firsthand, but he also filled in some of the blanks with what he had been told by others during the three years she had spent with the Sohmas. Ten o'clock came and went as he talked but neither one cared this night.

Tohru listened attentively. She identified with the girl in the story but did not feel as if she was that girl. Nothing he said brought those three years into focus but she stored his words in her memory. Those words could be the only account she would ever have of her missing pass.

Tohru realized as she listened that while she might never remember that time of her life, at least she was close to someone who could and would continue to remember. She listened to Hatori as he tried to keep his words matter of fact. As Hatori's narration continued she began to hear behind his words. She heard the loneliness and self-disgust he felt towards himself. She recognized the fact that he hated what he had done, but he had felt he had no choice at the time. She didn't find herself horrified with the fact that he could take people's memories away because that seemed to have been a necessary part of the Sohma lives.

Hatori ended his story with the events that had transpired on the day that he had erased her memory and the promise he had made to her then. He explained the part he, Shigure, and Ayame had played in her education and then he fell silent. He looked at her through the curtain of his hair and was surprised and yet not surprised at what he saw. Tohru's eyes were brimming with tears, as she looked at him and she place her hand on his. Her words soothed the pain that had inflicted his life from the first time he had obeyed his god and erased a person's memory.

"Tori-san, what a difficult life you've had. It must have been very hard to obey the command of your family head when your heart was so pained at the need to do so. Isn't it wonderful though, that you can keep the memories of those people fresh in your mind and tell them as you told me of all that happened to them in that part of their lives. I have to admit though, your story does change the way I feel…"

Hatori bowed his head so she couldn't see his tears. Tohru touched him gently on the shoulder. "I don't mean that I love you less, Tori-san. I mean that this makes me love you even more. You are so kind and tenderhearted, and even after all you went through because of me, you didn't forget your promise. You were still my friend when we met again, and now…now you say that you love me. Thank you Hatori-san. That makes me so very happy!"

He looked at her with disbelieving eyes. The expression in her gaze and upon her face told him that it was true, that she did still love him even after all that he had done to her. "Tohru…"

"No more doubts Hatori-san. I still can't remember that time in my life, but at least I know that someone did remember and cared enough to tell me. Even if the memories never return, at least I know that the Sohmas were my friends and that we made a difference in each other's lives. That means a lot to me. I can't really tell you how much. I am sad that I can't remember all of those wonderful times with the good and the bad that happened, but I am happy that at least I know where I was and what happened, even if it is only through your words."

"Tohru…" Hatori held her as close as he dared and kissed her softly. "I love you dearly, but I am so afraid that things are not going to work out. I have to return home soon and I really don't want to leave you here, but I don't want you to leave your job and this place that has become your home."

Tohru's heart sank just a little at the reminder that Hatori did not live in Koriyama. She would leave if he asked her to, but he was right. Koriyama had become her home, especially now that she knew where she had come from and how she had ended up at this place.

"If we try, I know we can work something out Tori-san. Please be happy that we have this time together."

"I am happy Tohru-kun, but I want it to last so much longer. I want it to last a lifetime."

"Let's not think that far ahead, let's enjoy today and each day as it comes. Mom told me that was the best way to live life. She said live in the moment, be thankful for each new day and live it as if it might be the last day. Mom and I, we did that, right up until the time she died. Let's you and I give it a try Tori-san. Okay?"

A genuine smile finally lit Hatori's features as he looked into her earnest gaze. "Okay, I can do that."

"Good."

The next two weeks passed swiftly and he and Tohru spent as much of it together as possible. He allowed himself to be carefree and to have fun, but the day finally arrived when he had to return to Sohma house.

Tohru knew the minute he walked into the restaurant that something had happened. "Tori-san, are you okay? Is it time for you to go?"

Hatori nodded his head; he didn't trust himself to speak for a moment. "Yes, I have been summoned back to Sohma house by the head of the family. I will return to see you, as often as I can, but there are many matters I must return to take care of. I have to leave tomorrow."

Tohru smiled radiantly. "Tomorrow is Wednesday. I'll be able to see you off at the station. Isn't that wonderful?" Tomorrow night would be time enough to cry; for now she wanted Hatori's last 24 hours to be happy ones.

Hatori left the next day after they had enjoyed themselves at the amusement park and their favorite restaurant. They spent their last couple of hours walking along the lakeshore and gazing at the cherry blossoms.

"Hatori-san, it's spring. It's the time of new beginnings. Please take care and I hope to see you soon."

"It is spring. Thank you Tohru. I will be in touch." He kissed her lingeringly at the platform and then boarded his train for home. He watched her out the window of the train for as long as he could see her.

Tohru waited until his train was out of sight and returned home. She fixed herself a pot of tea and the tears overflowed. She already missed him and he had only been gone a short while. "Tori-san, be safe and come back to me soon."


	10. Chapter 9 I Am So Happy

Disclaimer: Neither Fruits Basket nor the Fruits Basket characters are mine. They are the property of Natsuki Takaya. However I unashamedly borrow her characters and create my own plots to be woven about them. This one is coming to an end. I made the ending a happy one and I hope no one objects. Please read and enjoy.

**Chapter 9 "I Am So Happy**:

Hatori arrived back home and was immediately immersed in the affairs of the Sohma household. His thoughts always turned to Tohru in the evenings after everything had quieted and then he would call her on the phone just to hear her sweet voice. Things were progressing slowly and he really didn't know when he would get a chance to return to Koriyama. After he had been home for two weeks, Shigure invited him to dinner at one of their favorite coffeehouses.

When Hatori arrived, he found both Ayame and Shigure awaiting him there.

"Ha-san, it's been so long since we have had a chance to talk. Please come , join us. I am even paying for the meal." Shigure immediately put a palm out towards Hatori…"Don't look so surprised. I am not always thinking about myself you know."

Hatori nodded. "I know, but more often than not I somehow end up paying for your meal."

"Not tonight Ha-san. Ayame and I have a very important matter to discuss with you."

"Yes, Tori-san, a very important matter, a matter of love!"

Hatori had started to sit down, but upon Ayame's proclamation, reclaimed his jacket from his chair and started to leave.

"Sit down Ha-san. This is important to all of us. We wish you to listen and then if you like, you can leave."

Hatori sighed resignedly. "Very well, now is as good a time as any since I know you two won't leave things alone."

"Exactly!" Shigure agreed. "We only have your happiness at heart although if you take our advice, we may be a little less happy."

"And this is because…" Hatori prompted dryly.

"Because we think you should move to Koriyama to be with Tohru-kun" Ayame jumped into the conversation.

"Ridiculous! You idiots!" Hatori spoke sharply. Even as he spoke, he wished he could do as Ayame so blithely proposed.

"At least hear us out Ha-san…" Shigure said in a placating tone of voice. He could tell it just might be difficult to convince his stubborn friend that such a course of action would be okay.

"I'm here aren't I" Hatori spoke gruffly.

"You are here. Ahhh…here's our waiter. Let's order and then we can begin our conversation." Shigure placed his order with the waiter, as did the other two men. Once the order was given and sake was delivered to the table, Shigure began to talk.

"Ha-san, always, since we were young together, you have always been duty bound; first to your father as the head of the family, and then to Akito. This is as it should have been. However; Akito is gone now and the new head of the family is not the same. During your absence he grew use to Kana and she was made aware of our curse although I know very few people outside of the zodiac know anything about it. She bumped into Yuki by mistake and he changed form. It didn't seem to surprise her too terribly much and he said it was okay for her to know."

"Hatori-san has always looked out for everyone, even Shigure and I since we were kids together. You've always done your best to find a way for everyone to be as happy as possible although it meant you sacrificing your own happiness. " Ayame picked up the conversation where Shigure stopped. "Shigure and I both feel it is time for you to claim your happiness Hatori-san."

Hatori wanted to get up and leave. It was almost too much for him to even think that he might deserve happiness of his own. "I am happy when those in the Zodiac are happy. I don't need anything else."

"You are a terrible liar Ha-san. Think about it. Kana is capable of and willing to take on your duties as the official doctor of the Sohma. I know you like to think you are indispensable and you probably are…but Koriyama is not that far away by bullet train. Let Kana take on your responsibilities and be happy with Tohru-kun. She can make you 200…no 2000 times happier than Kana ever would have."

"Remember I said I wished you 10000 times the happiness you had with Kana…I think Tohru can do that for you."

"You two are not making sense…" Hatori protested although a little more weakly than he would have liked.

"Do you really believe that Ha-san? I don't think you do. If you won't think of yourself, think of Tohru-kun. Is she truly happy there by herself? Would she be happy moving here with you when she has friends and an employer in Koriyama that respects her and entrusts her with his business?"

"I wouldn't ask Tohru to move back here. I could tell that Koriyama was home to her after all of her years of wandering. But…"

"No buts Ha-san. You said yourself that she said she loves you, even after she found out you were responsible for stealing her memories. Do you really want to live knowing that you could have had a love like that but you refused it. Do you want both of you to be miserable?"

"Shigure, you are a manipulating, irresponsible dog…but I'll think about what you and Ayame have said. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough."

Two weeks later, Hatori had his office and house packed and on the moving truck heading for Koriyama. He laughed as he recalled Reikishi-san's reaction to his request for a two-bedroom apartment.

"_It's about time you came to your senses Sohma-san. Tohru-san puts on a good act but I know she misses you. I knew you would do the minute I laid eyes on you. The apartment will be ready in two weeks."_

Hatori parked his car along the curb outside of Tohru's house and backtracked to the restaurant. He knocked on Morikawa's office door and waited for an answer.

"Hai…"

"Morikawa-san, it's Hatori Sohma. May I talk to you for a minute."

"Sohma-san? Of course, please come in. Have you come to take my head chef away from me?"

"What…" Hatori blushed at the knowing look in Tomo Morikawa's eyes. He recovered quickly though. "No, as a matter of fact, I am going to hang out my shingle here in Koriyama and I hope Tohru will be an important part of my life here. That's why I wanted to ask you if I could ask her to come with me for the rest of the day."

"Of course, let me get her for you. Please wait."

Tohru looked up as Tomo came through the door. "Honda-san, get ready to leave. I have a very special guest and he especially requested you as his guide."

"Ehh…Morikawa-san?"

"Hurry up, we don't want to keep Sohma-san waiting."

"Hatori…he's here? I'll be right there."

Tohru checked with Harukia to make sure all was well. Harukia assured her that all would be well and chased her out the kitchen door.

Tohru removed her apron, washed her face and brushed her hair. She took a deep breath and approached her boss's office. Hatori was really here…it was too wonderful to be true. And Morikawa-san was allowing her the day off. She wondered why.

Tohru knocked and was told to enter. She looked at Hatori with shining eyes. "Hatori-san, it is so wonderful to see you again."

"Thank you. You look lovely Honda-san. Shall we go?" He turned to the old family friend and bowed. "Thank you Morikawa-san." Tomo nodded and watched the two leave together.

As soon as he and Tohru were behind the doors of her apartment, Hatori pulled her close and kissed her thoroughly. Tohru returned his kiss with just as much fervor.

"Let's go to the lake and then I have something I want to show you," Hatori murmured against her silky brown hair.

"Okay, but what is it Tori-san? Won't you tell me?"

"It's a surprise Tohru."

It was summertime now and the shores of the lake would soon be teeming with people. It was early enough in the day at the moment for them to have the beach mostly to themselves. Hatori led Tohru to the Picnic table where they first sat and had their bento. He sat her on the seat and then he sat down beside her. "Tohru, I have never been happier than I have been since meeting you once again. I have given a lot of thought to our future together and I can't imagine mine without you in it. Will you marry me Tohru-kun?"

"M…marry you? Of course I will Tori-san!" Tohru flung her arms around him and gave him a huge hug. Surprisingly enough, he didn't change form. Hatori wondered at that, but let it go for them moment. Perhaps someone could explain it to him and even if not, that was okay. He could hold Tohru and that was precious.

"Then, please accept this." Hatori proffered a beautiful jeweler's box containing a delicate diamond and pearl engagement ring. He slipped it on her finger and it fit perfectly.

"I'm so happy Tori-san!"

"I am glad. Come with me now, I have something to show you. They took the bus back to the block with the apartments Reikishi-san provided for renters. Hatori removed a key from his pocket and unlocked the door to one of the larger apartments. "Please enter."

"Tori-san, is this yours?" Tohru spun around as she looked at the room with its well populated bookshelves and beautiful mahogany desk. The apartment was furnished with used but beautiful pieces of furniture. "This is beautiful."

"It will be ours Tohru for you to decorate as you like. What do you think."

"I think I am going to love this place as much as I love you Tori-san."

The couple were married a month later in Koriyama. Tohru was radiant in a pale pink wedding dress and Hatori was resplendent in a three-piece black suit with a pale pink sash to match the dress. It was well attended by Tohru's friends and co-workers in Koriyama and most of the members of the Zodiac.

Tohru looked at the sea of faces and didn't really recognize any of the Sohmas. It was as if each were being met for the first time. That was okay though, because Hatori stood by her side and she was warmly welcomed into the family by Ayame and Shigure. In time she would become reacquainted with her old friends.


	11. EPILOGUE: A New Year's Celebration

And so the story comes to an end. I feel both Hatori and Tohru deserved a happily ever after ending and so it is written. Please do not make the mistake of thinking Fruits Basket or the Fruits Basket characters are mine. I can wish but they never will be. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

The plot of this fic and its original characters are mine and I have enjoyed writing this story. Hopefully it will be found to be simple yet heartwarming and will convey to each and every one of my readers my wishes for a "HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

Take care, read and enjoy. I would really appreciate it if you would leave a review to let me know what you thought of the story now that it is finished. Thank you so much for taking the time to read.

**Epilogue New Years Celebration**

It was a year after Akito's death and a man and woman stood by a well-tended gravesite. Hatori smiled at the woman by his side as she placed a bouquet of flowers on the grave and sat out a picnic lunch on a brightly colored blanket. It was one of those sparkling winter days when the air is so crisp you wish you could breathe it forever. It was a cold day but the total opposite of the weather from a year ago.

"Thank you for taking me to Mom's gravesite Tori-san. It was wonderful to be able to greet her and let her see how happy I am. Thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world."

"Are you truly happy Tohru?"

"I am and somehow it seems right that we should be visiting Akito today as well Mom won't mind that we are celebrating with Akito instead of her."

Ayame and Shigure crossed the clearing to join the two of them. Shigure gave a rapturous sigh as he took a bite of the meal Tohru had prepared. "Ahhh…Tohru-kun my flower, what wonderful flavor and texture. This is wonderful. It's so good to taste your cooking again after so many years."

Tohru laughed delightedly. "I'm so glad you like it. You should come visit us in Koriyama if you like this. I'll be happy to cook for you and Ayame-san."

"Tohru, please don't encourage him…. he'll be freeloading often enough after the baby is born."

"Ha-san, you injure me!" Shigure's mock complaint brought another laugh around the blanket.

Tohru patted her stomach that was just beginning to round out. He'll be here in March, maybe he'll have the same birthday as little Ayame."

"Nothing would make me happier Tohru-kun as having a cousin for little Ayame that shares his birthday."

After the meal was finished, Tohru cleared up the dishes and folded the blanket. Hatori helped her to her feet. "We'll see you at New Year's Shigure and Ayame."

True to his word, Hatori and Tohru returned to Sohma house to help share the New Year's celebration. There was a lightheartedness and joy there that had not been present at past New Year's celebrations. As Tohru and Hatori walked into the banquet hall that was available to all guests, she gazed at the various faces. Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, Rin, Kureno, Haru, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and Kagura were all there as well as Hatori and his two best friends. The families were there as well. As she gazed around the room it was as if a wall suddenly came crashing down in her mind. All of her memories of the times she has spent with the Sohmas returned and she laughed joyfully. "Tori-san, suddenly I remember everything! Isn't this wonderful! I remember everyone here and how special they were to me. I know they don't remember me, but that's okay."

Later that night as she stood in the courtyard with Hatori, he voiced a concern. "Tohru, now that you have your memories back, do you regret marrying me?"

Tohru looked at Hatori with stars in her eyes. "Tori-san, I will never regret falling in love with you. I remember everyone, but they are a part of my past memories. You are my present and I will always love you. Happy New Year Tori-san"

"Happy New Year Tohru." Hatori kissed her tenderly and together they went back to their room. Later that evening Hatori would have to attend the Zodiac banquet, but for now, it was just he and Tohru. They welcomed in the New Year with much joy as they lay in each other's arms.


End file.
